Archives/Japan/2017/12
Current Edition: Shinnensai 27/12= Version Update Details # Invasion of the Super Oniou! #* Duration: 2017.12.27 after maintenance, there will be an announcement when it officially begins #* During event, pass exploration, Soul, awakening, or use "search" function to discover super oniou, super oniou will stay for a while, if it cannot be defeated within time limit it will escape #* Every onmyouji can only find 1 super oniou at a time: difficulty of super oniou goes from 1-6 star, and can be soloed or invite friends and ryou members for coop #* Points and rewards are split depending on damage contribution; no rewards if oniou escapes #* New SSR shikigami "Miketsu", SR shikigami "Kisei" are agent shikigami in attacking super oniou, when using them, Miketsu's attack and defense +250%, Kisei's attack and defense +200% #* During event, kill a certain number of super oniou to get milestone rewards; also, use exploits in the exploits shop to exchange for rewards, such as random SSR shikigami, black daruma, 5-star white daruma, new shikigami Kisei, and Miketsu's Golden Wheat and Glowing Feathers skin #* When event ends, points will be tallied and corresponding rewards are given, players with the most points will receive this issue's super oniou - SSR shikigami "Yamakaze" # New Shikigami! #: "Yamakaze" #* CV: Masuda Toshiki #* Rarity: SSR #* Obtainment method: Place in top rankings in "Invasion of the Super Oniou!" event #: "Miketsu" #* CV: Kawasumi Ayako #* Rarity: SSR #* Obtainment method: Use mystery amulet, jade, current world amulet for chance to contract with her #: "Kisei" #* CV: Kakihara Tetsuya #* Rarity: SR #* Obtainment method: Use mystery amulet, jade, current world amulet for chance to contract with him # SSR Shikigami "Miketsu" 2.5x rate up! #* Duration: 2017.12.27 after maintenance - 2018.1.9 23:59 #* During event, use mystery amulet, jade, current world amulet to summon and chances to get SSR shikigami "Miketsu" is raised 2.5 times! # Returning Player Rewards #* Duration: 12.27 - 1.9 23:59 #* Detail: If account logins after 12.27 maintenance, will get returning player rewards. #* Recipients: Accounts that have not logged in for a week before 12.19 23:59. #* Rewards: #*# 100% gold and experience buff (7 days) #*# 10 mystery amulets #** Rewards will be sent via in-game mail, deadline is 2018.1.9 23:59. # Shikigami Strengthening Encouragement #* Duration: 12.27 - 1.9 23:59 #* Details #*# Daily Soul and awakening material drop buff (1 hour). #*# Daily missions when completed will give 1 mystery amulet, beginning on 12.28. # Cranes of Words! Blessing event #* Duration: 2017.12.27 after maintenance - 2018.1.9 23:59 #* During event, use 520 jades to buy paper crane in General Shop, and give your blessings to your friend #* After buying "Paper Crane: Sending Thoughts", the remembrance frame "Dance of Toyosaka" will be given! Clicking on the paper crane sent by other onmyouji will give mysterious gifts! # New Achievements! #: "Heian-kyou Forever 2" #* Requirement: Draw 200 lots #* Reward: Remembering the Past avatar frame, 10 mysterious amulets #: "Heian-kyou Forever 3" #* Requirement: Draw 365 lots #* Reward: With You avatar frame, 1 random SSR shikigami #: "European Emperor" #* Requirement: Complete the Codex, including SSR, SR, R, and N shikigami #* Reward: Sun Halo avatar frame, 1 black daruma #* After this update, Yamakaze, Miketsu, and Kisei will be temporarily absent from Codex, and will be added in the next update, so complete the Codex beforehand! #: "Winner at Life" #* Requirement: Complete "European Emperor" and "Great African Onmyouji" #* Reward: Sun and Moon in Coexistence, 5 black daruma # Shrine Refresh #* Refresh time: 2017.12.29 #* Yamakaze shard will be available, and can be exchanged using gold ofuda #* To aid in achieving "European Emperor", Juzu and Mannendake will also be available # Card Pool addition #* Adding time: 2017.12.27 after maintenance #* To aid in achieving "European Emperor", Oitsukigami has been added into card pool, and can be drawn with mysterious amulets, jade, and current world amulets # Skin Shop Refresh #* Refresh Time: 2017.12.27 after maintenance #* Skin: Hannya's Bloodstained Heart of Jealousy #* Will be 80% of original price for the first week! # New IAPs! #* I'm assuming noone whales, tell me if you need TL though Shikigami Adjustment # Shoyou #: Second Skill "Wandering Amongst Clouds" #: Third Skill "Book of All Creation" #* Curse damage now limited to maximum of 1000% of Shoyou's health #* This is to prevent inordinate amounts of damage in certain cases Other Optimzations and Adjustments # Login theme changed! # Loading screens changed! # Background textures in Village improved # Improved background removal for Ootengu's Revered Heavens and Lofty Clouds art |-|20/12= Version Update Details # Christmas Presents part 1! #* Duration: 2017.12.20 after maintenance - 12.25, 8:00~23:59 daily #* Paper Doll will switch into Christmas costumes, and give followng rewards: #* 12.20: 3 black daruma shards, 30 min Soul drop buff, 30 min 100% experience buff #* 12.21: 3 black daruma shards, 30 min Soul drop buff, 50 Yamata no Orochi scales #* 12.21: 3 black daruma shards, 30 min Soul drop buff, 50 Yamata no Orochi scales #* 12.21: 3 black daruma shards, 50 stamina, 1 mystery amulet #* 12.21: 3 black daruma shards, 50 stamina, 1 mystery amulet #* 12.21: 10 black daruma shards, 100 jades, 1 mystery amulet, 50k gold # Christmas Presents part 2! #* Duration: 2017.12.20 after maintenance - 12.26 23:59 #* During event, onmyouji that are level 15 and above can use mystery amulet for free 3 times to summon, resets at 24:00 so don't miss it! # Christmas Presents part 3! #* Duration: 2017.12.20 after maintenance - 2018.1.3 23:59 #* During event, onmyouji that are level 6 and above can trial the courtyard skin "Glory of the Snow Moon" along with Christmas paper dolls! # New Christmas Easter egg emote #* Type in Christmas-related phrases to trigger an interesting Easter egg! # New Skins Available #* Availability: 2017.12.20 after maintenance #* New skin: Shouzu's "Pearl Tears of the Azure Sea" #* Is at 80% of original price for the first week! # Strange Tales Instance - Protection of the Umbrella Sword, Speed Challenge begins! #* First time it is opened: 2017.12.25 9:00 - 12.31 23:59 #* Second time it is opened: 2018.1.1 9:00 - 1.7 23:59 #* Prerequisite: Pass 10th level of original instance #* Rewards will be reset to speed challenge rewards. Additional rewards will be given to those who are placed on the ranking! # Christmas discount! #* I'm assuming noone whales, tell me if you need TL though Balance Adjustments :As a foreword Ever since the last Letter from Heian-kyou, we received a lot of feedback, mainly regarding the lack of clarity regarding compensation for adjusted shikigami. Following discussion from the ryou bureau, from now on, compensation will follow the rules as outlined below every time: ; Shikigami Adjustment Compensation Rules : The following will be the exact compensation that the ryou bureau will give to onmyouji with 5 or 6 star shikigami that have been weakened from balance adjustments. : SSR :* 6 star = 6-star shikigami conversion ticket + 2 black daruma :* 5 star = 5-star shikigami conversion ticket + 1 black daruma : SR :* 6 star = 6-star shikigami conversion ticket + 800 ofuda :* 5 star = 5-star shikigami conversion ticket + 400 ofuda : R :* 6 star = 6-star shikigami conversion ticket + 100 ofuda :* 5 star = 5-star shikigami conversion ticket + 50 ofuda The above applies to the first high-star shikigami, if there are numerous shikigami that fit the criteria, corresponding star conversion tickets will be given. : Example: Kachou Fuugetsu weakening :* Two 6-star Kachou = Two 6-star conversion tickets + 2 black daruma :* Three 5-star Kachou = Three 5-star conversion tickets + 1 black daruma :* One 5-star, and one 6-star Kachou = 6-star conversion ticket + 2 black daruma + 5-star conversion ticket :* One 4-star, and one 5-star Kachou = 5-star conversion ticket + 1 black daruma If a shikigami has adjusted where it is simultaneously strengthened and weakened, it will be viewed as a weakening and will fulfill the criteria, like Heiyou. The above are the "Shikigami Adjustment Compensation Rules", if there are any issues requiring its modification they will be announced in future, for now please familiarise yourself with these rules. Below will be the adjusted shikigami: # Shutendouji #: Third Skill "Frenzied Roar" #* Remade skill effect #* New effect will be: Shutendouji instantly recovers 30% of maximum health and progresses self's action bar by 50%, afterwards entering kiou state, and maintaining the current number of Frenzied Aura, in kiou state, Shutendouji is immune to taunt, freeze, silence, daze, sleep, transform, and confusion, and attacks will have 10% bloodsucking effect, after the end of kiou state, all Frenzied Aura is consumed. Skill cannot be used in kiou state or without Frenzied Aura. #* When skill is maxed, bloodsucking effect is raised to 30% # Aoandon #: First Skill "Dim Light" #* Due to adjustment to awakening effect, original awakening effect will be added to original effect. #* Original effect now has additional effect of 30% chance to steal target's onibi. #: Second Skill "Bright Lantern" #* Adjusted effect of skill leveling. #* At maxed skills, the chance of trigger goes from 14% to 40%, and each onibi lowers chance to 3% #* New awakened effect: when friendly unit triggers Bright Lantern effect, for every onibi they will deal +5% damage. # Kachou Fuugetsu #: First Skill "Migrating Aves" #* Adjusted skill upgrade effect. #* Damage from 30% to 40%. #* At max level, flying bird limit from 4 to 3. #* At max level, chance to health recovery 60% to 80%. #** For this weakening, onmyouji will be compensated based on rules outlined above. # Youtouhime #: Third Skill "Massacre" #* Adjusted maxed skill effect. #* Maxed level new effect: After retargeting will attack 2 more times. # Kubinashi #: Second Skill "Hellfire" #* Remade skill effect. #* Remade effect: WHen Kubinashi deals damage, will take 40% of target's critical rate, lasting for 1 turn. # Heiyou #: Third Skill "Impenetrable" #* After petrification, will -50% self's speed. #* At maxed skill level, damage reduction from 40% to 60%. #** For this weakening, onmyouji will be compensated based on rules outlined above.